


Lost Boy [podfic]

by FerithsPodfics (Ferith12)



Category: Highlander: The Series, Peter Pan - J. M. Barrie
Genre: Child Murder, Dark, Gen, Only mentioned but still, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, i still haven’t read Peter Pan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29319336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferith12/pseuds/FerithsPodfics
Summary: Peter died a long, long time ago.





	Lost Boy [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lost Boy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20533325) by [Ferith12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferith12/pseuds/Ferith12). 



[podfic link](https://soundcloud.app.goo.gl/n71iRYqDzSY96KZD9) [00:02:11]


End file.
